


Ни слова о клоунах

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на костефест: Бут, Свитс. Начало совместной работы. Свитс навязывается на одно из заданий с Бутом. Бут попадает в историю с перестрелками\заговорами\инопланетянами, в общем на усмотрение автора. Действие происходит в порту\на складе\заброшенной стройке. Хотелось бы юмора, джена, но с адреналином. ХЭ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни слова о клоунах

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн между 3 и 4 сезоном Костей и до знакомства Девятого с Розой. Бута активно глючит Стюи Гриффином.

Малыш прицепился, как репей — не оторвать. Так и тянулся за Бутом хвостиком, громко топая модными узконосыми ботинками, и, благо, молчал. В преддверии Рождества склад будто вымер: даже сторожу стало лень провожать их, остался за своими мониторами и, конечно, лаптопом с порнухой на нем. Бут сверился с планом, висевшим на стене: еще один поворот, и они будут на месте. Свитс был явно лишним здесь, жаль, он этого не понимал. Хоть и был настоящим, первосортным умником, но на такое сложное умозаключение мозгов ему не хватало.

Отделение, ключ от которого позвякивал в кармане брюк, принадлежало убитому конгрессмену, и Бут ни за что не стал бы заниматься этим делом, если бы не то, как того убили. В буквальном смысле вытряхнули из шкуры — ни мяса, ни костей не оставили, только разрез на лбу. Кости не стала заниматься этим делом, в своей обычной манере заявив, что раз нет костей… Как всегда, в общем. Но дело было федеральным, а умники на сей раз погрузились в работу с какими-то древними останками — и начальство решило поручить этот заведомый висяк ему.

Черти бы его побрали, это начальство.

Конгрессмен был чист, как стекло, ни в чем не замешан. Ни тебе связей с несовершеннолетними, ни наркотиков в юности — ничегошеньки. Ангел во плоти, да и только. И еще арендовал отделение на частном складе буквально за день до того, как его растянутую шкуру обнаружили прямо на парковке Капитолия.

Единственная, блин, зацепка. И скандал поднялся — мама не горюй.

— Нам еще долго? — омерзительно вежливо спросил тащившийся на буксире Свитс, о котором Бут уже успел, к несчастью, подзабыть.

— Нет, — хмуро ответил он. — Уже пришли.

Отделение закрывала обычная металлическая ролета, и Бут, натянув перчатки, наклонился, чтобы вставить ключ в замок. Свитс топтался за спиной, скрипя штиблетами, и чудовищно раздражал. Хотелось послать его подальше, очень, но было нельзя. Характеристика. Машинально он провел пальцем по металлу ролеты — ледяному, запотевшему, как стакан с джином… Ледяному! На отапливаемом складе!

Замок сухо щелкнул, отпираясь.

— Вы уверены, что нам не стоит вызвать экспертов? — спросил Свитс. Из-под ролеты вырвалось белое и лохматое, как борода Санты, облачко пара. Ролета с омерзительным скрежетом поднялась, и Бут, выпрямившись, шагнул вперед.

— Может, и стоит, — медленно отозвался он и вытащил из кармана фонарик. За ролетой скрывалась плотная полиэтиленовая завеса, точно как в лаборатории. Вот тебе и конгрессмен. Наверное, надо было достать даже не фонарик, а пистолет, хотя вряд ли здесь могло быть что-то опасное, в таком то холоде. — Иди за мной и не высовывайся, усек?

— Само собой, — сухо отозвался Свитс. Обиделся, конечно, умник. На обиженных воду возят, так еще дед говорил. Бут осторожно отвел в сторону полотнище стылого, твердого полиэтилена, вошел внутрь и разогнал фонариком густую молочную темноту.

А потом быстро отступил назад. Свитс ойкнул, но тут же замолчал.

— Никто тебе не поверит, агент Бут, — издевательски протянул малыш из Гриффинов, отиравшийся на этот раз возле штанины. — Никто не поверит, все решат, что ты чокнулся. Крыша поехала, ха-ха-ха!

— Рот закрой, — огрызнулся Бут. От злости первый ступор прошел.

— Что? — пробормотал Свитс сдавленным голосом. — Это?

— Ты видишь то же, что и я? — спросил его Бут.

— Поросят в смокингах. Замороженных.

— Значит, то же. — Бут глубоко вдохнул колючий ледяной воздух. Не показалось, они настоящие. Поросята, которыми было забито все отделение, пялились на него замерзшими белыми глазами. Он полез в карман за мобильником. Напрячь этим хотя бы Ходжинса… Или не стоит? Мало ли зачем конгрессмену поросята. Это не противозаконно.

— Мне кажется, эти свиньи какие-то странные, — протянул Свитс и довольно смело подошел к одному поросенку, что поближе. — Они стоят на задних ногах, как будто так и должны ходить.

Бут поморщился, но, присмотревшись, похолодел — хотя куда уж сильнее-то. Поросята действительно стояли на задних лапах, стояли, как будто их кто-то приклеил к полу за копытца, а не опирались друг на дружку, как Буту показалось вначале, и передние ноги у них были вывернуты вниз. Да нет, лажа это все.

— Я что тебе, фермер? Откуда мне знать, как должны ходить свиньи? — Бут вытащил все-таки телефон и нажал кнопку, вызывая Ходжинса. Пусть тот помучается. — Алло, Джек? Ты разбираешься в анатомии поросят? Могут ли свиньи ходить на двух ногах?

Но Бут не услышал ответ этого заросшего бородой умника, потому что за спиной что-то громыхнуло. Свитс вскинулся. Голос Ходжинса комарино жужжал из динамика, и Бут выключил связь. Малыш Гриффин издевательски захохотал.

— Сейчас они разморозятся и догонят тебя, Бут, — сказал он.

Тот спрятал фонарик и вытащил пистолет, решив, что Гриффина лучше проигнорировать.

— Свали отсюда, быстро, езжай в управление, — приказал Бут Свитсу.

Снова громыхнуло. И снова. И снова, все ритмичнее и чаще, как будто в одной из соседних ячеек завелась маленькая победоносная армия, пытавшаяся взять штурмом закрытую ролету.

— Я вызову подкрепление и пойду с тобой, — упрямо возразил Свитс, зашуршал одеждой, а потом ахнул: — Ого! Связи нет. Вообще.

— Свали отсюда, я сказал, и не добавляй мне работы, — рявкнул Бут и, оглядевшись по сторонам, выскочил с пистолетом наготове в коридор. Там было пусто. Стук не смолкал. Только бы этот умник-психолог не вертелся под ногами! Слева стук доносился громче, и Бут осторожно выглянул за угол. Пусто. Одна из ролет ритмично подрагивала в такт грохоту.

— И как ты ее откроешь? — спросил Гриффин. — Пальцем?

— Да, проблемка, — согласился Бут. Он осторожно подошел поближе и наклонился, прислушиваясь. Но стук не был ни на что похож. Он был… металлическим и неживым. Словно наружу рвалась машина. — Эй! Есть кто здесь?

Ролета подпрыгнула, на металле появилась вмятина. И еще одна. И еще.

— Кажется, открывать не придется, — послышался за спиной голос Свитса. Не ушел никуда, зараза малолетняя. — Оно само. Выйдет.

— Я же тебе сказал английским языком… — прорычал Бут сквозь зубы, но в этот момент ролета разорвалась, как бумажная, и сквозь дыру в металле в коридор вырвалось что-то зеленое, сверкающее и очень, очень опасное. Оно гудело и вращалось под писклявую и смутно знакомую мелодию, ускоренную донельзя. Бут поднял пистолет и прицелился.

— Это… Это же… — бормотал за спиной перепуганный малолетний психолог.

Зеленое жужжало, сверкало и неумолимо надвигалось на них.

— Стой! Стрелять буду! — крикнул Бут. Без толку.

— Это же… — бормотал Свитс. Они пятились по коридору, а зеленое нечто все быстрее и быстрее катилось к ним, грохоча по стенкам и закрытым ролетам.

Бут выстрелил. Пуля, срикошетив, просвистела мимо уха и пропала.

— Это же елка! — заорал Свитс.

— Бежим! — заорал наконец Бут, развернулся и побежал. В спину ему неслись жужжание, грохот и издевательский смех малыша Стюи Гриффина.

Они мчались по коридору, поворот за поворотом, ботинки грохотали почти что в такт беснующейся позади елке. Неистовый стук отдалялся, становился все тише и тише, и Бут, пробежав очередной поворот и затормозив, остановился. Потом осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Елка безнадежно отстала.

— Если мы оба это видели, — начал Бут шепотом, и Свитс, тяжело дыша, подхватил:

— … это не галлюцинация.

Хоть что-то могло радовать в этой ситуации. Елка ему не показалась. Кстати, надо вызвать подкрепление — нападение на агента ФБР все-таки не шутки. Бут вытащил телефон. Сети не было. Просто не было. Такого он еще не видел, даже в самых глухих местах была хоть какая-то связь. Тем более, что звонок Ходжинсу пять минут назад прошел без проблем.

— Кажется, нас глушат, — сказал Бут, пряча бесполезный сейчас мобильник. Свитс кивнул, на его лбу поблескивали капли пота. Елка продолжала глухо колотиться вдалеке, но стук становился все громче. Она приближалась.

— Тебя уделало рождественское дерево, вот умора-то, — сказал Стюи Гриффин. Бут вздрогнул.

— Стюи тоже настоящий? — спросил он у Свитса.

— Чего? — недоуменно спросил тот, потом профессионально вскинулся, и в глазах у него заиграл недобрый и очень заинтересованный огонек. Бут уже пожалел, что ляпнул про Стюи.

— Да я пошутил, — отмахнулся он. Свитс недоверчиво поднял бровь. — Надо узнать, кто этой, блин, моторной елкой управля…

В этот момент что-то зажужжало, ритмичный стук сменился грохотом взрыва, а потом все затихло. В звенящей тишине послышались едва слышные, приглушенные шаги. Кто-то бежал по коридору и, кажется, не в их со Свитсом сторону. Бут, вскинув пистолет, выглянул из-за угла. Никого. Но тот, кто обезвредил елку, очень, очень интересовал его, и Бут быстро, короткими перебежками помчался обратно.

Елка-убийца действительно сдохла, но никаких следов взрывчатки Бут не заметил: чокнутое дерево просто разлетелось на куски, усеяв коридор битым стеклом и мишурой. Он остро пожалел, что с ним не было кого-то из нормальных умников — Ходжинса или хотя бы Зака, они бы точно знали, что могло такое сделать и каким образом. Бут был знаком только со стандартными и не очень стандартными взрывчатыми веществами, но их здесь не применяли. Тем более интересно было поймать того, кто прикончил елку, и Бут побежал дальше. Склад был запутанным однообразным лабиринтом, полным поворотов, и стук шагов впереди все отдалялся, казался призрачным. Хлопнула дверь, Бут прибавил ходу. Коридор кончился за следующим поворотом, а дверь в его торце вела на лестницу.

Ну наконец-то!

Соблюдая все предосторожности, Бут выскочил на лестничную клетку. Кто-то бежал по ступенькам вниз — очень, очень быстро. Бут выглянул в пролет. Мелькнула коротко стриженная темноволосая голова, оттопыренные (даже сверху заметно!) уши, черная потрепанная куртка. Снова хлопнула дверь.

— Стой! — запоздало крикнул Бут, но ушастый незнакомец в куртке уже скрылся. Двумя этажами ниже, значит? Бут помчался вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Уши. Надо запомнить уши. Куртка слишком обычная, стрижка и цвет волос — тоже. А вот уши выдающиеся, по ним просто делать ориентировку. Прибежав на нужный этаж, Бут осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Подозреваемый, конечно же, давно скрылся.

Этот коридор тоже пустовал, и Бут прислушался. Шагов не было слышно — кажется, ушастый или убежал слишком далеко (что вряд ли), или затаился где-то за углом. Так, теперь осторожно. Свитс по пути отстал, и оставалось надеяться, что у этого малыша хватит ума отправиться за подкреплением, а не геройствовать по коридорам. Бут поднял пистолет и тихо, шаг за шагом, начал продвигаться вперед.

Пройдя два пустых поворота, Бут остановился. До него только что дошло, что подозреваемый мог скрыться не только за углом, но и в складской ячейке. Это все усложняло. Бут прижался к стене и напряг слух. Было тихо, как в гробу, только впереди вроде бы что-то металлически позвякивало. Так мог бы бить в литавры разряжающийся зайчик-энерджайзер — едва слышно, вяло и без всякой надежды на светлое будущее.

Бут осторожно заглянул за угол, открыл рот, потом закрыл. Моргнул. Еще раз моргнул.

— Что, снова глючится? — спросил его Стюи Гриффин. — И что на этот раз?

— Санты, — выдохнул едва слышно Бут и тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, но было поздно. Четверо в красных халатах, которые перегородили спинами коридор, повернулись к нему, как по команде, и уставились своими размалеванными клоунскими рожами. Клоунскими. Рожами. Бут прицелился в одного из них. Хоть бы не глюк. Нет. Хоть бы глюк.

Санта-клоуны держали в руках медные трубы. Их лица казались пустыми, безжизненными масками. Они двинулись вперед, звякая на ходу, и пришлось отступать назад по коридору. Санты завернули за угол и остановились.

— Руки за голову и не двигаться! Это ФБР! — выкрикнул Бут.

— Да посрать им, кто ты такой, — проворчал Гриффин. Санты, словно соглашаясь с ним, подняли свои трубы и навели на Бута, как будто хотели задудеть его до смерти. После бешеной елки и такой вариант развития событий казался вполне вероятным.

— Бросить оружие, или я буду стрелять! — снова выкрикнул Бут.

Санты поднесли трубы к губам. Они действительно в масках, понял Бут. Черт. Черт! Даже не опознать потом.

— Ложись! — крикнул кто-то за его спиной, и Бут, услышав знакомое жужжание, рухнул как подкошенный, закрыв голову руками.

А потом раздался грохот и звон.

— Ух ты! Лопнули, — сказал Стюи, Бут поднял голову. Санты валялись на полу в неестественных позах, уронив трубы, из их тел, медно поблескивая, вытекали на пол шестеренки. Куклы. Только куклы, и ничего больше.

— Э… — Бут оглянулся, но успел заметить только мелькнувший в конце коридора фрагмент черной кожаной куртки.

Ушастый, который спас его и на этот раз, снова сбежал.

Бут поднялся на ноги и, держа наготове оружие, подошел к рассыпавшимся санта-клоунам. Роботы, как и та пресловутая елка. Ими тоже кто-то управлял. Смеется, поди, сейчас, сидя в темном уголке… Скорее бы Свитс привел подкрепление. Буту не терпелось встретиться с этим кукловодом, взять его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Нет, зачитать права будет куда приятнее. С ушастым тоже хотелось познакомиться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы сказать спасибо, а заодно задать пару-тройку вопросов. На засыпку. Например, чем это он жужжал.

Но кукловод занимал Бута гораздо больше. Какое отношение тот имел к убийству конгрессмена, выяснить еще только предстояло, но Бут готов был дать руку на отсечение, что этот тип по уши в нем замазан. Судя по тому, что роботами управляли на расстоянии, кукловод мог сидеть где угодно на этом складе. Бут огляделся. Маловероятно, что тот прячется где-нибудь поблизости. Слишком опасно, слишком неудобно. Откуда можно следить за всем складом, не привлекая лишнего внимания?

Ответ пришел почти молниеносно. Сторож! Только охрана имела доступ к мониторам. Только оттуда злоумышленник мог не только управлять своими роботами, но и делать это со всеми удобствами. Бут яростно скривил губы в усмешке и побежал к лестнице. Санты, елки-убийцы, поросята в смокингах — ерунда! Работа, вот что было важно. Найти убийцу и обезвредить его, будь он хоть гениальным конструктором, хоть обычным психопатом.

Спустившись на первый этаж, Бут осторожно приоткрыл дверь и выглянул наружу. Здесь, в огромном, как футбольное поле, ангаре хранились габаритные грузы, и узкие коридоры сменились не менее извилистым лабиринтом между контейнерами. Бут снова выглянул сквозь узкую щель, пытаясь прикинуть, где висят камеры. Было важно подкрасться к комнате охранников незаметно. Если прошмыгнуть за тот высокий коричневый ящик, а там свернуть налево…

Бут, подняв пистолет, крался между двумя высоченными контейнерами. Даже думать не хотелось, что в них хранится — какая-нибудь скучная производственная ерунда, а может…

Поросята в смокингах?

Нет, чушь какая.

— Сейчас тебя поймают, — язвительно фыркнул Гриффин. Он сидел на одном из контейнеров и болтал ножками. — Вот прямо сейчас. Они уже идут за тобой, Бут.

— Заткнись! — прошипел тот и замер, прижавшись к стенке. Кто-то негромко разговаривал буквально в десятке футов от него. И голос был Буту знаком.

— Они уже отправили сюда агента, — сказал этот очень знакомый кто-то. Бут напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, но с наскока не сумел и, скрипнув зубами, начал осторожно продвигаться к краю контейнера. — Местные спецслужбы слишком хорошо работают.

— Меня тоже сразу заподозрили, — холодно и раздраженно ответила женщина. — Пришлось сменить кожу.

Бут внутренне загордился: злоумышленники, которых он вычислил, испугались его. Теперь, если их всего двое, можно будет легко арестовать их и разобраться, что это за сленг со сменой кожи, и какое отношение к этому имеют убитый конгрессмен, роботы и, конечно, поросята.

В тот момент, когда Бут с опасливым любопытством заглянул за угол, раздался самый неожиданный для него звук. Кто-то громко перднул и рассмеялся. А потом снова перднул.

Между контейнерами прятались трое. Нет, не прятались — спокойно стояли. Женщина с деревянным лицом чиновника, отлично, с иголочки прикинутый молодой очкарик, похожий на финансиста, и… Третьим был бывший начальник Бута, заместитель директора ФБР Сэм Каллен, въедливая бритоголовая сволочь. Опустив пистолет, Бут уже собирался выйти из укрытия, но что-то остановило его. Наверное, это была интуиция, проще говоря, чуйка. А может, здравый смысл. Если Каллен с ними, то, наверное, гниль распространилась куда глубже, чем Бут мог подумать. Он поднял пистолет, прикидывая, что можно сделать. Если они разделятся, у него есть шанс взять одного из них. Очень хотелось выбрать Каллена, но Бут понимал, что именно этот выбор может быть весьма неудачным. Оптимальным казался, как ни странно, очкарик. Бут смерил его взглядом. Да, действительно. Женщина выглядела слишком несгибаемой, а этот расколется куда быстрее, чем сам может представить.

— Следует признать, что мы оказались недостаточно подготовлены, — сказала женщина и снова выпустила газы. Каллен засмеялся и тоже перднул. — Нужно выбрать страну попроще…

— И поменьше, — согласился очкарик.

Бут закрыл рот, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Что-то подсказывало ему, что перед ним вовсе не Сэм Каллен, да и очкарик с женщиной тоже не те, за кого себя выдают, но ум отказывался в это верить. Странно, потому что в реальности Стюи Гриффина Бут ни на грамм не сомневался.

— Грузите поросят обратно на корабль, — скомандовал Каллен.

Поросята — их рук дело. Прямая связь с конгрессменом! Бут поднял пистолет. Против троих он вряд ли сумеет, но… Профессиональный долг стучал в сердце. И где же подкрепление, которое должен был вызвать Свитс? Где сам этот малолетний умник?

— Как же тесно в этих оболочках, — пожаловался Каллен. — Предлагаю отметить нашу будущую победу, освободившись от неудобных шкур! Победу в другом, более тщательно выбранном — и тихом — месте!

Он дотронулся до лба, как будто тянул за невидимый язычок молнии, и из его головы полился яркий, почти медицинский синий свет. Бут сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. Сэм Каллен был, конечно, еще той подколодной змеей, но никогда бы так не сумел.

— Да, Бут, ты попал. Никто тебе не поверит, — пробормотал Стюи. — Ни одна живая душа. И даже психолог от тебя свалил. Некому доказать, что ты не совсем свихнулся.

Тем временем все трое светили синим из голов. У “Каллена” изо лба полезло что-то темное и объемное, окутанное голубым сиянием, и Бут прицелился в него. Теперь ясно, почему от политика осталась одна пустая кожа. В голове словно переключился тумблер, и стало пофиг на непонятность, непривычность и полный перекос реальности. Основные маркеры остались — перед ним были преступники, убийцы, и их надо было задержать любой ценой.

В этот момент кто-то тронул Бута за плечо, и он резко обернулся. Наверняка Свитс с подкреплением, и, блин, неважно, что тот его напугал до полусмерти, лишь бы…

Но перед ним стоял ушастый незнакомец. И носатый, надо сказать, тоже. Нос у него был не менее выдающимся, чем уши.

— Бежим! — приглушенно произнес ушастый. Бут открыл рот, чтобы возразить — никуда он не собирался, нужно было взять преступников, но в этот момент что-то громыхнуло, в воздухе запахло озоном, а потом Бута отшвырнуло в сторону. Взрыв. Звуки пропали, как будто уши заткнуло ватой. Контейнер опасно накренился над ним, Бут раскрыл рот, глядя на медленно и неотвратимо опускающуюся махину, но тут его дернули за рукав, и ступор прошел. Он побежал следом за ушастым. Позади грохот продолжался, сверкали молнии, кто-то кричал, контейнеры валились, словно домино, за их спинами. Ушастый направлялся к лестнице, но Бут затормозил, не добежав до знакомой двери.

— Эй, ты кто такой? Погоди! — сказал он. Ушастый остановился и обернулся к нему.

— Доктор, — быстро ответил ушастый.

— Антрополог? — недоуменно назвал Бут первое, что пришло в голову. — Стой! Я должен взять этих типов. Они подозреваемые по делу.

— Это твой новый психиатр, — рассмеялся Стюи. — Сервис с доставкой на дом.

— Просто доктор, — нетерпеливо ответил ушастый, пытаясь перекричать взрывы. — Не глупи! Они тебя убьют.

Чего?! Ну и борзый же тип! Хотя вел он себя не как доктор, а скорее как агент, что-то выдавало в нем еще одного умника. Умники повсюду, плюнуть некуда. Тем более, ушастый явно был иностранцем. Говорил с заметным “королевским” акцентом. Бут презрительно скривился.

— Давай, убегай. Я агент ФБР! Это моя работа! Никуда я не пойду.

Ушастый умник посмотрел на Бута с непередаваемым выражением.

— Не будь дураком! Это же инопланетяне, и… — сказал он. Сзади громыхнуло, и часть его фразы сожрало взрывом. — Пошли! Не стой столбом!

Рядом грохнулся еще один контейнер, из него посыпались тяжелые коробки. Бут отпрыгнул в сторону. В глубине души он понимал, что ушастый умник прав, но признавать это почему-то ужасно не хотелось.

— В своей Англии будешь командовать! — выкрикнул он. — Инопланетяне? Пофиг! Это убийцы! Их надо арестовать, ты, дебил!

“Доктор” без слов прижал руку к лицу, но в этот момент взрывы неожиданно стихли. Как вовремя!

— Никуда не уходи! — приказал ему Бут и, подняв пистолет, побежал обратно. Лавируя между разбросанными и разбитыми контейнерами, он постепенно пробирался туда, где подслушал разговор этих странных существ, крадущих человеческую внешность. Разруха поражала масштабами. Некоторые контейнеры были оплавлены. Интересно, что за оружие эти инопланетяне использовали? Бластеры? Лайтсаберы? Гравидеструкторы? Бут неплохо знал арсенал научно-фантастических злодеев. И кто на них напал — неужели ФБР? Оглядевшись, Бут выругался. Сейчас уже и не найти, где они стояли, все переколбасилось к чертям.

Услышав за спиной шаги, он обернулся и прицелился. Если это опять этот ушастый умник… Но внезапно перед Бутом оказался не кто иной, как Свитс. Слава Богу!

— Так это ты привел подкрепление! — облегченно выдохнул Бут и опустил пистолет. — Ну, парень, ты молодец. Взяли вы их?

— Нет, ушли, сволочи, — ответил Свитс. — Но второго шанса мы им не дадим.

По спине пробежал холодок. Что-то со Свитсом было не так, но Бут не мог понять, что конкретно, и снова прицелился в него, отступив на шаг.

— Эй, ты чего? — удивился Свитс.

— Стой где стоишь, — пробормотал Бут. — Как любит себя называть наш специалист по жучкам и слизи?

С преступниками, умеющими менять кожу, надо было держать ухо востро. Если они убили малыша…

— Тебя они тоже убьют, не поморщатся. Надо было убегать вместе с Доктором, — снова влез в разговор Стюи Гриффин.

— Король лаборатории, — не задумываясь, ответил Свитс. — Я настоящий! Правда! Ты меня терпеть не можешь, хотя я все время пытаюсь тебе помочь. И всерьез не принимаешь. Даже льстит, что именно сейчас ты меня впервые принял всерьез, Бут. Спасибо.

Бут медленно выдохнул и, недолго поколебавшись, опустил оружие. До него дошло, что со Свитсом было не так — чистенький, как с иголочки, и галстук сменил.

— Ты что, переодевался? На тебе был синий галстук, а сейчас черный.

— Это форма, — отмахнулся Свитс и полез в карман. Бут напрягся, но это оказались всего лишь фонарик и темные очки.

— Извини за клоунов, — сказал Свитс и надел очки. — Я не мог тогда снять прикрытие. Но ты же выкрутился? Я потом с тобой поработаю.

— О клоунах ни слова, — начал Бут, но тут умник-психолог поднял фонарик, что-то сверкнуло, и…

И…

И…

***

Сегодняшним делом Ланс Свитс, он же агент S, был не особенно доволен. Сливины успели уйти, пришлось стирать память куче гражданских, а главное — его теперь точно не вернут на полевую работу. Так и будет сидеть при институте без права вести настоящие, полновесные дела.

И, что еще важнее, главный межгалактический преступник, так называемый Доктор с планеты Галлифрей, снова ушел от них. И всем будет плевать, что ни один агент не сумел задержать его. Кто последний — тот и виноват.

Свитс достал коммуникатор.

— Последнего гражданского обработал. Жду дальнейших указаний.


End file.
